1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scanners for scanning pages and the like into computers which contain scanning software, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted to effect smooth and consistent scanning with a hand-held type scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanners which employ a solely mechanical scanning mechanism are well known in the art. In addition, hand-held scanners that are controlled solely by a person's hand are also well known in the art. Problems associated with solely mechanical scanning mechanisms are that they are usually quite complicated and expensive, and they are not readily portable. A major problem associated with hand-held scanners that are controlled solely by a person's hand is that the scanning operation is often of uneven texture of blurred because of uneven hand movement.
Solely mechanical scanners are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,660 of Yamagiwa et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,117 of Rumley. Hand-held scanners that are controlled solely by a person's hand are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,949 of Faulkerson; 4,805,175 of Knowles; and 4,953,113 of Chadima et al.
One of the important beneficial features of a hand-held scanner is that such a scanner is relatively inexpensive compared to a solely mechanical scanner. Although the prior art does not provide so, it would be desirable if a scanning apparatus were provided that had the beneficial features of both a solely mechanical scanner and a solely hand-held scanner. More specifically, it would be desirable is a scanner apparatus were provided that had the versatility and portability of a hand-held scanner and, at the same time, had the consistency and reproducability of a mechanical scanner.
Because hand-held scanners are relatively inexpensive and because they are so versatile and portable, many computer users prefer hand-held scanners. Nevertheless, it would be desirable if a hand-held scanner could be retrofitted to be mechanically operated when desired.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use complex mechanical scanners and simple hand-held scanners, the provision of a simple and cost effective device that has the benefits of both mechanical and hand-held scanners is not contemplated. More specifically, the prior art does not provide the versatility and portability of a hand-held scanner and, at the same time, the consistency and reproducability of a mechanical scanner in the same scanning apparatus. The prior art does not provide a hand-held scanner that can be retrofitted to be mechanically operated when desired. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique hand scanner support and paper guide apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.